Some air conditioners of the related art equip with a wireless remote controller capable of operating (operation, such as driving or stopping) an indoor unit through the wired remote controller instead of a wired remote controller connected through a communication line to an indoor unit. In a case where an indoor unit is operated using one of the two types of remote controllers and thereafter is operated from the other remote controller, the most recent operation is selected with a higher priority (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-115449